


Mojangeers: Wither Storm

by Ayekrusher0901



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Minecraft: Story Mode, minecraft dungeons, minecraft earth
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:34:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26865235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ayekrusher0901/pseuds/Ayekrusher0901
Summary: In an alternate server, rookie builder Jesse dreams of winning against their builder rivals until they are gathered by a mysterious little mob to rise up as heroes and save the world from the destructive Wither Storm.[Features items and entities from different Minecraft media, including Dungeons, Earth, and more!]
Relationships: Alex/Steve (Minecraft), Lukas & Petra (Minecraft)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	1. Endercon

**_Nothing built can last forever, and every legend no matter how great, fades with time._ ****_With each passing year, more and more details are lost, until all that remains are myths… half truths. To put it simply: lies._ ** **_And yet, in all the known realm, between here and the Far _** _**Lands, the legend of the Order of the Stone endures, unabridged, as self-evident fact.** _

** _Indeed, it is only a troubled land that has need for heroes, and ours was fortunate to have so long ago, four heroes such as these:_ **

**_Gabriel - the Warrior before who all combatants would think twice before daring to ambush;_ **_**Hex - whose Redstone mechanisms would spark an era of invention and programming;**_ _**Valorie - the Griefer who would channel her destructive creativity to unearth the undeserving;**_ _**Ivor - the magician whose trickery and cunning would deceive those who crossed his path; and Soren - the Architect of Worlds, and leader of the Order of the Stone**_ _ **. These friends together, would give so much to gain their rightful place as heroes.** _

_**Their greatest quest would take them on a dangerous journey to fight against the entity known as the Orb of Dominance. After a lengthy and terrible campaign, through jungles, mountains and the depths of the Nether, i**_ ** _n the End, the Order of the Stone emerged victorious and the Orb was vanquished._ ** ** _T_ _heir story complete, they slipped away into the pages of legend…_ **

* * *

The sound of a wooden sword rung throughout the treehouse as the raven haired human slashed at the Target Dummy, it being a gift sometime ago and now had the dubious honor of being their sparring partner. 

"So, Jesse, would you rather fight one hundred chicken sized zombies or ten zombie sized chickens?” Behind them, a dark skinned girl asked as she was fiddling with some redstone. “Just to be clear, you wouldn’t have any armor or weapons.”

"Olivia." Jesse finally stopped to catch a breath as they stared at their friend. "Are you seriously asking me if I would rather fight one hundred baby zombies or just ten big chickens?” 

Olivia, the resident redstone geek, froze as Jesse stifled a chuckle. "...I never thought of it like that."

"Well, to answer your question, chickens; more meat to be cooked."

"Haha, Jesse." Olivia resigned with a sigh and changed the subject. “By the way, I’ve got a daylight sensor on the roof…"

"Mmm-hmm…" Jesse replied, pretending they had the slightest clue what she was talking about. They pulled a pair of shears from one of the boxes along the wall and stuck it in their inventory. "Never know when you need to shear some sheep..."

"…assuming I did this right, these lamps should turn on if it gets dark or overcast..."

"Mmm-hmm…" Closing the box and opening another, they produced a small two-piece trinket. “...Flint and steel, not too shabby...”

"...leave Rudy here with nothing while we’re at Endercon."

Jesse stopped and craned their head to face her with a perplexed look. "She’s coming with us."

There was a yipping sound before a small white bundle which had been on the white carpet in the corner uncurled, revealing itself to be a fox that bounded over at the sound of her name. “Oh, right.” Olivia looked guilty. “I guess I forgot.”

“Besides, its her first EnderCon. She’s _really_ excited about it.” Jesse smiled down at Rudy, who was now nibbling on Jesse’s toes with affection.

A hiss issued from the middle of the room below them, and Jesse stiffened. "Did you hear that?"

Rudy squeaked fearfully behind them, and the frightened look that crawled onto Olivia’s face mirrored their own suspicion. "Oh, no."

Holding their breath, Jesse sneaked over to the hatch, the hissing growing louder as they knelt beside it. _Please don't be a creeper, please don't be a creeper..._ They peeked over...

**“BOOM!”**

Their eyes zipped open at the sight of a creeper right in his face, and screamed. Flying into a panic, they found themselves backed up against the closest wall a good five blocks away. There was a fearful screech and in the corner of their eye, Jesse saw Rudy reared back on the chest and fell to the ground with a loud thud.

And then the gig was up. The 'creeper' - whom Jesse now realized was far too bulky and intact to actually _be_ one - laughed deeply, before a pair of hands lifted off the green mask, revealing a black haired boy who towered over them a block and a slab with a stupid grin on his face.

"Oh, man! You guys totally freaked out! That was awes-!" The large boy was cut off by an angry Rudy who had charged and bit him hard in the arm. Though, Jesse got the feeling that it didn’t hurt him as much as Rudy would have liked.

"Axel! What’s the matter with you?!" Olivia snapped, recovering from the shock.

"Great." Axel ignored her completely. "Now I’m going to smell like a fox at EnderCon. I thought we were buddies."

"That wasn't funny, Axel!" _Seriously, did the guy not know how dangerous Creepers could be?_

"Seriously? I brought you good times and I'm being punished for it?" Axel looked outraged.

"You scared us half to death! How the Nether is that a good time?" 

"You know what? Forget it." Olivia sighed. “Did you at least bring the fireworks?”

"Of course I - uh..." Axel suddenly looked a lot more nervous when he searched his inventory. "...guess not?"

"What the Nether were you doing for the last-" They looked at the sun from the glass-less window. "Day?!"

"What? I was busy, alright?" Axel protested. "So many people to pranked, and chickens to be tormented, just the usual." 

"Alright, let's go over the list one more time." Jesse muttered as they headed towards the trapdoors of their treehouse. "When we get to town, Axel, get the fireworks you ought to have. That's gunpowder and paper, though if you find a firework star that'll be fine too." They instructed to the large boy. “Olivia, you head over and register us - oh, did we remember the lever?!"

"You don't have to remind me that." Olivia shuddered as she pulled one out. "I have never felt more humiliated when a combination egg and apple harvester that consisted of a caged chicken over a hopper with a dirt block on top got higher points than us."

“Glad to see you haven't forgotten. I'll get the rest of the stuff."

"Wait, what stuff? What for? I thought we were building a Fireworks dispenser?" Olivia asked, sitting up slightly and looking at Jesse, confusion painted on her face.

Jesse grinned at her. "Yes, we are! But - this year we're gonna change it up!"

"...and how are we gonna do that?" Olivia's eyebrows were raised, though she had a faint smirk on her face. Whenever Jesse came up with a new idea, things always got interesting. "What last minute plan have you come up this time?"

"The point of the building competition isn’t just to build something functional, it’s to build something fun so the judges notice us." Jesse was staring at the sky now, arms raised as they gestured about. "What if we build something on top of it? something cool, that'll catch the judges attention?"

"Tha- that's actually a great idea!" Axel sat up quickly, turning to face his friends with a wide grin, before it flopped. "But uh...what do we build?"

"Uhh...hum." Jesse's eyebrows creased as they thought on the topic. "I...actually haven't gotten that far yet."

"Well, we've got about half a day left." Olivia took out her clock to note the time. "We'll talk about it over on the way."

* * *

"C'mon, Lukas." The green eyed brunette complained. "Where is this chick you said would get us that...thing?"

Lukas took a deep breath as he looked at his clock. "Aiden, for the last time, she's a professional, which means that we're probably not the only ones who asked for her services. Besides, it's not even sunset. Give it a break."

"Okay, whatever you - say." Lukas glanced back to see Aiden had stopped and was looking off to the side, his jaw open. "Damn..."

Lukas followed his gaze to where a rugged looking girl with a turquoise bandana over auburn hair, a dark blue jacket over black clothes and boots had stepped forward from in the shadows, with a gold sword slung over her shoulder. "Hey Lukas."

"Hey, Petra." Lukas grinned, putting one hand behind his head. "Thanks again for your help, the Ocelots are in your debt."

"Glad to know. Nice clothes, by the way." Petra gestured to the striped shirt, vest, and hat Lukas was wearing. "You dressed up for a special occasion?"

"The one and only." Lukas grinned. "You know who the special guest of this year's Endercon is? _Gabriel the Warrior!_ "

"Wait. Gabriel? As in 'Order of the Stone' Gabriel?" Petra nearly dropped her sword. "Didn't the group retire or something?"

"Who cares? The point is that if we win, we get to meet the man." Aiden stepped forward, flashing a smile. "So, sugar, you got the nether star or - OW!"

Petra had decided to shut up the unappealing boy and struck him with her sword. "Yeah, got your nether star." She muttered, waving the item in front of them. "Now, payment?"

"Right back at you." Lukas grinned as he pulled out a handful of small green scales. "Five scutes, enough for your Turtle Shell, just as promised."

"Thanks." Petra grinned as they swapped items. "If I'm lucky, I might swing by."

"You could just follow us now. They do allow spectators-" 

"Thanks, but no thanks. I've got another deal to prep for. See you guys later!" Petra started off back into the forest before pausing, turning back to give him a devious look that seemed to say, ‘you know it.’ Then, smiling brightly, she waved back at them.

"Lukas?"

"...yes, Aiden?"

"If that chick didn't just lose my hearts with her sword, she definitely did with that look."

Lukas' response was to simply whack him in the head.

* * *

"Alright, one more time." Jesse said as they got ready. "Three, two, one-!"

They rammed into Axel, who had got himself stuck at the registration fence gate due to his size. With a final 'thump', the big guy finally was through. "Aw, thanks, Jesse."

"Where have you two been?" Olivia, who had been sorting out their redstone mechanisms. "You were lucky I managed to strike a rapport with the check-in lady, first person to appreciate a good redstone joke."

"The Mason raised his prices." Jesse explained. "I've had to resort to trading with the Shepherd as a compromise. And Axel got stuck in the entryway. Again."

"Fine. By the way, I've scouted out the competition, there's a lot this year." Olivia gulped, before pointing to the booth next to theirs. "And...you're not going to like this."

Jesse looked again at the Ocelots, who were talked amongst themselves, unaware of the three person party staring intensely at them - or so Jesse assumed. Lukas pulled out a small glass item with another small glowing block inside. Jesse considered jumping on the worry wagon themselves when they recognized what it was. “I don’t like the look of this..."

"Is that a freakin’ beacon?” Axel almost screamed. " _They have a nether freakin’ beacon_?!"

"And that’s stained glass,” Olivia observed, pointing out the variety of colored glass that the rest of the Ocelots carefully took out next. "They aren’t just building a beacon… they’re building a _rainbow_ beacon. By that, our odds of winning have dropped to ten percent."

"A beacon does sound awesome." Jesse reluctantly admitted. "I have no idea how ours could beat that."

Just then, as though summoned by the mere dread of his presence, Aiden strutted over; if it weren’t for the stupid grin plastered on his empty face, Jesse _might_ think he _was_ important. “Well, well, well.” He taunted, calling the attention of the other members. “If it isn’t the Order of the Losers.”

Jesse raised an eyebrow at him. This comment might have been insulting had they not heard the same joke worded differently every year since their third competition.

"What are you looking at?” Maya, the only female of the Ocelots, growled at Olivia. Rudy snarled in anger and nudged Jesse to move toward Maya to confront her.

“She’s just observing, Maya.” Jesse replied back, grabbing their attention. "Nice to see you’re doing good as well.”

"Yeah, right." The first Ocelot gave Jesse a snide look and said, “Lukas, get a load of these losers.”

They supposed Lukas thought otherwise, because he came storming over with an irate look on his face. “Stop wasting your time, Aiden.” He growled, then pointed back to their own booth. “We’ve got work to do.”

Jesse couldn’t help but smile at Aiden being told off by his own boss, and relished the defeated scowl Aiden wore when he turned back to Jesse and said, “You’re lucky I’m busy.”

 _Lucky my deadbush,_ Jesse thought. If it weren’t for Lukas, the rest of the Ocelots would just make fun of Jesse’s team until the contest was over and they would have no trouble winning.

The rest of the Ocelots meandered past Lukas back to their booth, but Lukas stayed put. He stared after them, and once they were gone, he looked back to Jesse and his team and took a step forward. “Listen, no hard feelings guys. I know tempers tend to run hot for these competitions, but why don’t we just forget about all this, and, y’know… make this about how cool our builds are.”

With a determined scowl, Jesse said, “We’re going to crush you.”

Lukas gave a condescending chuckle. “I don’t know if you know this, but… we’re pretty good…” He paused and smiled cunningly. “Ohhh, wait. I get it. It’s like a joke, right?”

Jesse frowned, put on the toughest face they could muster, leaned forwards on their toes, and voice low.“No, I’m _serious_. We’re going to destroy you.”

“Ha! Y’know, you’re really funny. That’s awesome. Hey, good luck.”

"Yeah? Well, you can keep your luck ‘cause you’re gonna need it more than we will!" Jesse snapped, and Lukas’ cocky smirk wilted a bit before he retreated back to his booth, just in time for the announcer to speak.

“Ladies and gentlemen… Welcome to the 32nd annual EnderCon Building Competition. The winners of this year’s competition, as usual, will have their build featured at EnderCon. And as a special bonus, the winners will also meet, in person, Gabriel the Warrior!”

As soon as they were proclaimed, the words of the announcer were swallowed up in a roar of cheers by the dozens of participants, the Ocelots included as they did their handshake. Jesse's team, on the other hand, had looks of shock on their faces. 

"Wait, Gabriel the Warrior?!"

"Jesse, we better hope our build is impressive enough to the judges..." Olivia said nervously.

"Teams, get ready. And...BUILD!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Considering this is a MCSM fic, there will be decisions that will deviate from canon. As of writing this, this 'server' is updated to 1.17 snapshots.
> 
> Personal decisions:  
> Jesse is non-binary; I've seen too many people either go with one gender or split Jesse into two to suit their 'shipping' needs; and let me state this, NO, JESSE WILL NOT BE SHIPPED WITH ANYONE, and since they can be either male or female, going non-binary is my go-to option. This Jesse will also be slightly smarter and pragmatic.
> 
> Reuben the Pig is now Rudy the Fox. Personally, the fact that Reuben has an much thinner body and being more expressive than other pigs did not sit well with me, kid-appeal character be damned. Also, considering that foxes are able to hold items and even attack, not to mention their much more player-like behavior, convinced me to switch species and gender. For reference, it's appearance is the same as the 'My Buddy' add-on from Minecraft China.


	2. A winner

Petra cursed as she skidded through the nether fortress, trying her best to ignore the angry oinks and flying arrows behind her. Curse those Piglins and their love for gold. One gleam from her favorite sword, and now she had to dash back to the nether portal to save her skin.

"Home sweet home." Petra muttered before hurling herself through and landing in a roll. As she passed into the Overworld, the burning atmosphere of the Nether all around her instantly changed. She took a deep breath, never before being so grateful for the cold night air. She wasn’t sure all this was worth it for just a diamond; she’d almost _died_ for Steve’s sake. With how useless these Wither skulls were, she wondered for the first time why anyone would even _want_ such a thing. 

Shaking her head as she pocketed the item back to her inventory, Petra froze as a terrified scream split the air. A very familiar sounding scream...

Without a second thought, she had snatched up her sword and flew off into the night, unaware of a pair of eyes watching her.

* * *

_Half an hour ago..._

As soon as the bell was ringing, the teams were all sprinting to lay out their builds. 

While Aiden jumped into action, the other Ocelots on his tail, Lukas took a step back and a deep breath. They had made their plans, drawn their diagrams, and triple checked their inventories. They were readier than ever.

 _It’s just another build,_ Lukas told himself, his focus set on drowning out the ruckus around him. _Foundation, then physical structure, then_ _decoration-_

“Oh nooo!” An overly emphatic moan could be heard from the base of their base. “A fireworks dispenser?! I’m soooo scared!”

"You worry about your build and we'll deal with ours, alright?" Jesse could be heard shouting back.

Aiden laughed and hopped back down to the redstone repeaters he’d been wiring while Lukas wondered how his friend planned on winning by taking every opportunity to waste time. _No, relax. He's just being Aiden. Y'know, an idiot._

“Hey, you know creepers are afraid of ocelots, right?” 

“Hey, you know, scaredy cat,” Axel shouted in his monotone back at Aiden, “last I checked, you weren’t actually an ocelot.”

"Aiden, would you just shut up and deal with the repeaters?" Lukas finally snapped.

"What? Can you believe those three? They actually think they can win against us!" Aiden retorted to his blond leader as he fixed the repeaters more securely in place. "I mean come on! We've won this competition since we came! There's no way we'd lose now."

"Well, better safe than sorry, so we should be focusing on this and not on other teams," Lukas cut in, frowning at him.

“Okay, throw the switch!”

The girl from Jesse's team, Olivia if he remembered, shouted, which was followed by a whistle and a explosion overhead. _A fireworks machine?_ Lukas wondered. _It's not a bad idea, but-_

He felt his jaw drop when he turned around to see the extend of their build; in record time, Jesse's group had managed to make a replica of the Ender Dragon, albeit a woolen one. While it probably wasn't as terrifying as the real thing, it was still pretty accurate and it was built impressively. In fact, he admitted it looked a hell of an awesome thing as he watched it breath out fireworks.

“You did it, Olivia!” Jesse grabbed her hands in his and bounced excitedly up and down like a little kid. “You did it!”

Together, she and Jesse climbed up to the top with Axel, and gazed up to get a good look.

“It looks AWESOME,” said Axel. “And it’ll look even cooler tonight at EnderCon.”

The sound of panicked yipping snuffed that thought out, as they looked down to find Rudy running around in panicked circles on fire.

“Rudy’s on fire!” Jesse’s heart was racing, and instantly nothing else mattered. Rudy screeched and jetted off into the forest. “Rudy, no! Come back!”

“It was Aiden!” Axel shouted, pointing to the base of the build where lava was quickly spreading, pooling closer and closer to it. At the lava’s source, Lukas saw Aiden faltering as he backed away; and the pieces suddenly lined up. _You didn't!_ “That punk!”

"Axel, Olivia, save the build!" Jesse shouted as they leapt off, before sprinting after the white fox into the forest. Lukas shook his head as he quickly joined the efforts, he seriously need to have a word with that idiot...

* * *

Jesse ran after Rudy as fast as they could, but she was fast and had a huge head start. They were some blocks away from the building competition now, and as they looked around, it was clear that they wouldn't be back before dark. 

To that end, they still saw no sign of Reuben until they found paw prints that led into a clearing. There, they found a berry bush that they harvested in case Rudy needed to heal, and kept walking around until they came into a block of shrubbery. 

"Rudy, there you are!" The white fox looked up before breaking into a bundle of happy yips, running happily to her when he saw it was Jesse

"I'm so happy to see you," They said worriedly, and held out the carrot. Reuben munched on it. "Don't worry me like that! I was really scared about you, you know?"

Rudy yipped while she grabbed the berry, nudging her nose against their hand. The gesture was more than enough to calm their heart. "Good boy. Now let's get out of here before-"

A low guttural growl made the two of them flinch, as a pair of zombies appeared and started to come towards their direction. As they advanced, Jesse steeled his nerves and scowled in determination as they took out a old, worn-out wooden sword. Rudy only gave a fearful squeal.

"Rudy, I want you to run back to Endercon! Be safe, alright? I'll distract them!" Jesse said determinedly. "No, Rudy! You have to go! Now!" They repeated when Rudy looked at them hesitantly. Rudy took one last look before making a mad dash pass the mobs closing in.

Jesse didn’t want to give himself more time to think about what he was charging into, should he think twice and regret not making the decision. So before he could think, he just charged.

He hacked at the closest zombie, once, twice, he lost count, they just kept going until it went down. After it fell and poofed into smoke, three more emerged from behind it. Well, nice thing about zombies was they were much slower than, say, a spider or a skeleton.

As they slashed away at them, Jesse actually found themselves enjoying it... as much as one could enjoy a life or death situation. The zombies weren’t too hard to fight, and they had to admit, they felt kinda cool doing it.

A sharp pain from behind alerted them back to danger, as Jesse was taken aback when an arrow struck them in the head. "Hey, you!" They shouted to the skeleton responsible, and in a moment of recklessness, hurled their sword at the mob. 

The moment the skeleton fell down in a puff of smoke, a huge spider landed on top of them as they were knocked to the ground. Jesse screamed, attempting to get it off of them, while all around them the mobs were closing in. However, out of nowhere, the spider was thrown off of them and a hand in front of their face. As they quickly grabbed it, a gasp escaped their lips when they saw who it belonged to.

"Stay behind me." Gabriel declared, pulling out an enchanted netherite sword. "I’ve got your back.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments:
> 
> ToadMask: The error you pointed out will be important later.


End file.
